A variety of different industries use extractors to extract and recover substances entrained within solids. For example, producers of products from renewable organic sources use extractors to extract carbohydrates and/or oil from solid matter, such as soybeans, rapeseed, sunflower seed, peanuts, cottonseed, palm kernels, and corn germ. The matter is contacted with a solvent within the extractor, causing the desired product to be extracted from a surrounding cellular structure into the solvent.